Kingdom of Fiore
The Kingdom of Fiore (aka the Kingdom of Ireland) is one of the Feudal Nations of the British Isles. Even though it is Feudal, Magic is legal. Government The Government of Fiore is a Feudalistic Absolute Monarchy in which the Monarch is the Supreme Authority over all. After the Monarch is the Royal Family, then the Bureaucrats, then the Aristocrats, Then the Knights, Then the Guards, and then the Wizard Guilds and Mages. Peasants are not even apart of the caste system at all and are consdidered non citizens of the country. Military The Military only consists of the Royal Guard, The Garou Knights and Mage Guilds. Royal Guard The Royal Guard is the main army of the Kingdom of Fiore. It Consists of Men wielding various, Swordes, Battle Axes, Maces and Spears. The Royal Fiore Army consists of various races such as Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Dark Elves, Ritos, Goros, Zoras, Barbarians and Gerudos. The Garou Knights The Garou Knights (餓狼騎士団 Garō Kishidan) is an independent unit serving the Kingdom of Fiore from the shadows. They guard the Abyss Palace as executioners, and execute all criminals who are sent there. According to Arcadios, the Garou Knights are noted to have executed criminals sent to the Abyss Palace without mercy, and are the reason why the cavern is inescapable.2 In addition, their Magic is said to be specifically designed to kill people efficiently.3 Yukino Agria, a Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron temporary sergeant, stated that the Garou Knights are thought to be an urban legend in Fiore. Culture Though the nation is a feudal nation with people wearing Victorian Age/Feudal Japanese clothing, the culture is that of the Feudal England and Renissance Italy. Magic They do use Magic in the nation because Witchcraft is part of Everyday life. Witch Clans There are only the Wizard Guilds. There are three different types of Guilds: Legal, Dark, and Independent. A Legal Guild is one that has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. A Dark Guild is one that has not been approved by the Magic Council and is treated as a criminal organization.1 An Independent Guild is one that is not approved by the Magic Council, but at the same time is not considered a criminal organization. Very little has been shown about Independent Guilds, though it appears that they can do anything they please as long as the Magic Council doesn't disapprove of the actions. Spook No Spook. Membership Line of Succession *'Toma E Fiore' (b. 1969) married Queen Amara E Fiore (b. 1970) **'(1)' Princess Hisui E Fiore (b. 1997) *'(2)' Prince Aiden E Fiore (b. 1970) married Princess Abigail E Fiore (b. 1971) **'(3)' Princess Asty E Fiore (b. 1992) **'(4)' Princess Coda E Fiore (b. 1996) **'(5)' Princess Straw E Fiore (b. 1997) **'(6)' Princess Sena E Fiore (b. 2003) **'(7)' Princess Hanna E Fiore (b. 2011) *'(8)' Princess Alice E Fiore *'(9)' Princess Amanda E Fiore *'(10)' Princess Arietti E Fiore Leadership other than line of Sucession Magic Council * Draculos Hyberion * Wolfheim * Warrod Sequen * Jura Neekis Elders * Kamorka * Sid * Pyron Cabinet * Zash Caine - Foreign Minister * Darton - Minister of Defense Military * Raimo Vista - Chief of Staff * Arcadios - Captain of the Guards * The Garou Knights ** Sir Kama (Captain) ** Lady Cosmos ** Lady Kamika ** Lord Neppa ** Lord Uosuke * General MacKari - General of the North * General McLaughlin - General of the Center * General Moran - General of the East * General Riana - General of the South * General Zushen - General of the East * Captains ** Alia Tsuba ** Tatsu X ** Drake Vista ** Richard Buchanan ** Azuki Isshi ** Megan Kaiseki ** Elbert Newgate * Xena Daniels * Charles Hie * Oros Richard * Milena Richards * Sōryū Junko * Ayame Hibiki * Shuren Hakumen * Kanzaki * Iren Warldov * Kai Vista * Tina Amakusa Category:Nations in Europe Category:Kingdoms Category:Magic Nations